Paradise
by Cloudsluver
Summary: The wolves make paradise. But lovers are appearing. Do all the wolves love each other? ( Changed name to fit the story.)
1. Toboe's death

The 6 wolves were walking to try to find the gate to paradise. But still not all of them would make it. Deidre was hurt from when she got shot by Lord Darchia and Pop's was still recovering from when he got hit by the car. As they walked closer and closer Pop's just stopped walking. He looked out into the windy weather and just walked off. Kiba and the others looked at him.

"Toboe...go watch out after him." Kiba said as he held Cheza. Toboe nodded and chased after the wounded old man. As Pop's walked off he saw Darchia! Darchia stood there pointing his gun to Pop's. Pop's stood there in fear. Suddenly Pop's got out his gun and pointed it to Darchia. Toboe jumped infront of Pop's but as Toboe did Pop's accendenlty shot him! Toboe fell to the ground as his blood gushed. Pop's stared in shock of what he did to the pup and as he stared Darchia shot him! Pop's fell on his stomach and layed there. Darchia left after he shot the old man. Toboe got up and limped to Pop's

"P..Pop's..im sorry..I wasn't...able to protect...you...I wanted to...Blue asked me to watch over you...but....I failed...." Toboe said as he fell next to Pop's. Pop's looked at Toboe and started petting his head.

"No..its my fault..." Pop's said as the two bled. Toboe fell asleep but as he did he was dying little by little and so was Pop's. Suddenly Kiba showed up with Cheza and Tsume.

"TOBOE?!?!" Tsume screamed as he saw his friend on the floor. He ran to him with fear and as he reached him he knelt next to his buddy and knudged him alitlle. Then he stopped knowing that his friend was already dead. He looked at Pop's and he was barely alive.

"You stupid kid...." Tsume said in a rusty voice. Kiba looked at Toboe's dead body and did a sad face. Cheza looked two and cried. Blue, Hige, Quent, and Deidre showed up. They looked and as they did they saw the body's in a puddle of blood.

"POP'S!!!!!!!" Blue screamed as she saw her owner on the floor dying. She ran to him and knelt down next to his body. Pop's looked at her and smiled alittle. Blue's eye widden.

"Pop's don't go..!" She said in a whisper as her eyes watered. Pop's looked at her and as he did he died and his eyes lost his pupil.

"NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Blue screamed as she saw him died. "NO NO NO DON'T GO!!" she continued. The wolves looked down at the ground with saddness as the two died. Kiba lifted his head up and howled. As he did Hige,Deidre,Tsume, and Blue did, too for their friend's death. They all stopped then Kiba grabbed Cheza and put her on his back.

"He must go now...we have to find paradise...." Kiba said with a serious look. Deidre, Hige, and Blue nodded. Tsume sat on the floor not saying anything.

"....yall go ahead...I need to talk to the runt..." he said in a low voice.

"I understand...." Kiba said as he started running.


	2. Tsume cry's

As Kiba left Tsume there the others ran to help find the gate to paradise on the top of the mountain of wolves.

"Why did you have to die Toboe," Tsume said under his voice as he petted the dead wolf's head and knelt down next to him.

"I wanted you to come with us to paradise...you were the one who even dragged me out to find it in the first place..." he continued as he put his head down. He heard Toboe's voice in his head and he kept telling him not to give up.

"I won't Toboe..." Tsume said in a sad voice. As he said those words a tear fell off his cheek landing on Toboe's head.

"Old man take care of the runt... and Toboe...I hope to see you in paradise." Tsume said as he got up and walked away. As he walked tears passed by and so he tries to remember the one to kill is Darchia. So as he did he walked to the mountain.

Kiba and the others climbed the mountain to try to get to the top. As they climbed higher Kiba saw Darchia!

"...It's you..." Kiba growled. Darchia looked at him and just smiled. Kiba clenched his fist and put Cheza down. He looked at Darchia and gave him a evil look. He then jumped up at Darchia and bit him till he bled. As Kiba bit deeper Darchia stabbed him with a sword. As they fought Tsume finally reached the top and saw them.

Ok im continuing this one as The fight


	3. The fight

Kiba quickly got off of Darchia making sure to protect the others. Deidre stood there looking at them then she couldn't handle it watching Kiba fight alone. She ran towards Darchia and jumped up in the air.

"Darchia are you ready to die?!?!" Deidre yelled as she slashed at him. Darchia chuckled then hit her in the stomach. Deidre's eyes widen and lost her breath. Darchia again hit her and Deidre fell to the floor. He walked to her slowly.

"Yall wolves are pathetic." He said as he got out his gun. Kiba looked at him and dashed at him but Darchia already knew that he was going to go after him so he shot Kiba. Kiba landed on his paws in pain, blood dripping from his side. Darchia looked at Kiba and still pointed his gun at Deidre. Deidre was knocked out from Darchia's hits. Blue stood there taking care of Cheza and Hige.

"Man...only if I wasn't hurt...I want to fight and help them..." Hige said as he watched. Blue couldn't take it she ran to Kiba and Deidre. Darchia saw Blue in the corner of his eye. Deidre regained conscious and saw what he was going to do.

"No you don't!" She growled as she bit his arm. Darchia screamed a little then glared at Deidre.

"You wench!" He yelled as he shot her in the stomach.

"Ah!" Deidre yelled as the bullet went through her.

"No!" Blue yelled. As Tsume reached the same edge that they were at he saw Deidre lay bloody on the floor.

"Wha...what the hell??" Tsume gasped. His eyes widen as he saw another one of his friends lay on the ground. ((flashback in his head)) Sees Toboe lay on ground bloody.

((Back to real life)) Tsume still stood in shock as he saw her die. Tsume put his head down and growled low as everyone stared. His eyes flashed a bloody red color.

Ok im continuing the next one as Tsume's rage


	4. Tsume's Rage

As his eyes glow he ran towards Darchia and bit his leg. Darchia looked at the wolf and kicked him off. As Tsume was kicked off the wolf landed on his feet. Deidre got up slowly trying to see. Blue ran to Deidre and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Blue asked Deidre with eyes opened wide.

"Yeah..." Deidre said as she stood up. She looked at Tsume feeling helpless that she couldn't fight. Besides she was the youngest out of all the wolves. She put her head down in disappointment. Tsume still growled at Darchia, then he tackled him. They both rolled down the mountain as the other wolves watched.

Deidre got up and ran to the edge watching. So did Kiba.

"TSUME!" Kiba yelled as he ran after him. Darchia looked at Tsume with anger knowing that a wolf knocked him down. Darchia suddenly got out his gun and pointed it at Tsume.

"By wolf." Darchia said as he smiled. Tsume's eyes widen with fear.

"No!" Deidre yelled as she ran down the mountain. Darchia looked at the wolf and he saw that she was already next to him. Darchia shot her once again, but this time in the heart. As Deidre was still in the air blood gushed out of her mouth as she tried to save Tsume.

"Uh" She moaned as she fell to the bottom. Tsume looked and noticed she was dying.

"You..." Tsume growled. He looked at Darchia straight in the eye.

"YOU'LL PAY!" he screamed as he scratched Darchia. Darchia still fell with him and as they fell blood squirted out of him. Darchia was shocked as he saw he was injured. Kiba was next to them then he smiled.

"Good job Tsume." He thought to himself. Kiba then grinned and also attacked Darchia.

Ok I have to continue it as The final blow


	5. The Final Blow

As Kiba still bit him deeper and deeper Deidre was still falling barely alive.

"I hope to see yall all...in paradise." Deidre said with her last breath. As she said those words she died and finally hit the ground. Tsume and the other two wolves landed on the ground. Darchia kicked Kiba off and stared at Tsume. He charged at Tsume and bit him in his side. Tsume bit him too. As Tsume smiled his eyes opened wide. He looked at his side and noticed he was bleeding badly. Kiba noticed it too. Darchia ran back up the mountain and reached the top looking at Cheza. Kiba chased after him.

"Now I will use you to open paradise!" As he said those words he ran towards her. Blue got in front of Cheza and growled at Darchia

"You fool." Darchia said as he tackled Blue and bit into her ribs. Blue whimpered as she hit the floor. As Hige stood there holding his arm he ran to her.

"BLUE!" He cried as he saw her bleeding to death. Darchia saw him and scratched Hige on his neck. Hige whimpered in pain as he slid across the ground. Darchia went to Blue and put his paw on Blue's stomach. Blue whined as he hurt her. Darchia then darted his head at Blue and bit her neck. Blue screamed in pain as the other wolf bit her. At the bottom still on the floor Tsume heard her.

"Blue?" He said as he got up and slowly ran up the mountain. Kiba had heard it to as he ran higher and as he reached the top he saw Blue in a pile of blood. Darchia grabbed Cheza with his fangs and ran off.

"BLUE!!" He screamed as he saw her. Hige got up and walked towards Blue.

"Kiba...go get Cheza... I'll take care of Blue." Kiba nodded and ran after Darchia. Hige walked at sat next to Blue. Blue moved her head and looked at Hige.

"Hige...is that you?" She asked in a low voice.

"Yes." He answered as he put his hand on her head. He moved his hand back and forth.

"That feels nice..." Blue said as she closed her eyes. Blue right there died as Hige petted her. As the two wolves lay there Tsume finally reached the top.

"Hige!" He yelled as he ran to the injured wolf.

"Well Tsume...you finally made it," Hige said as his neck bled even more. "Hey Tsume...can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"What?" Tsume said as his eyed watered.

"I want you to kill me with your fangs...I'm in to much pain." He said as he coughed out blood. Tsume gasped as he heard Hige say that. But he didn't know what to do. He sat there looking at him in confusion.

"Please..." Hige said with a smile on his face. Tsume put his head down then picked it up. He slowly reached Hige's head then he bit into his neck. Hige's blood gushed out of him as the gray wolf killed him.

Tsume got up and howled for the wolf's death. As he finished he ran after Kiba and Darchia hoping to find them. As he ran and ran he finally caught up to Kiba and ahead he saw Darchia with Cheza.

"Kiba!" He yelled to him. Kiba looked back and saw Tsume.

"Hey where's Hige?" He asked as he ran. Tsume didn't answer. As Kiba heard his silence he knew that Hige was dead. He looked forward and noticed Darchia stopped. Darchia looked at the wolves and threw Cheza.

"Cheza!" Kiba screamed as he saw the flower maiden hit the ground. Darchia laughed like a crazy maniac he is.

"You fool I'm the one who is going to open paradise!" He said as he still laughed. Tsume couldn't take it. Neither did Kiba. They looked at each other then ran towards Darchia. Darchia jumped as Tsume tried to bite him. Tsume looked up as he saw him in the air. Kiba too tried to bite Darchia, but Darchia kept dodging. Darchia, still smiling, charged at Tsume and bit him in the leg. Tsume also bit him in the leg too.

Tsume standing acting like he wasn't that hurt bad was in pain. Kiba swished around Darchia and pushed him to the floor. Darchia was surprised and didn't notice that Tsume was in front of him.

"What the?" He said as Tsume scratched him in the eye. Kiba bit his tail and as he did Darchia whelped.

"Aargh!" He said in pain. The two wolves then went side by side. Darchia noticed that it was no use so he looked at Cheza and grabbed her and ran away again. Kiba started to run but as he did he noticed Tsume fell to the ground. He ran back to him and went to his side.

"Tsume?" He asked as he saw his friend bleed from his side.

"I'm ok...just go get Cheza away from that idiot." Tsume said as he squinted his eyes. Kiba looked at his friend not wanting to leave him there in so much pain.

"GO NOW!" Tsume screamed in rage.

"Ok." Kiba said as he ran after him. Tsume leaned against a rock at the time breathing hard. As he did he started to talk to himself.

"I'll see you too...in paradise....Kiba, Hige, Blue,....and especially you....Toboe.." As he said Toboe's name he cried once again. As he cried he fell to his side. Before he died he howled. As Kiba ran he heard him. Kiba started to cry as he heard his friend. He clenched his hand and started to run even faster. As he finally ran to a stop he saw Cheza and Darchia. But Darchia was walking to the beginning of paradise. Kiba looked at him and with all his might he yelled,

"NO!" Darchia looked at him and walked even faster. Kiba ran to him then bit into him. Darchia moved around trying to get the white wolf off. But it was no use. He was to weak to get the wolf off. As he struggled he stopped. His heart skipped a beat. Then another. He fell to the floor. Kiba looked at him and let go. Darchia died. Kiba started walking to Cheza. Cheza laid on the floor then sat up looking at Kiba. Kiba reached her then laid on her lap. Cheza petted the wolf. Kiba laid there falling asleep. Cheza stopped petting him. As she did Kiba looked at her.

"Kiba...this one has to go.." She said as she got up. Kiba looked at her then tears filled his eyes.

"No Cheza..." He cried as the tears released. Kiba hugged her not letting go.

"NO CHEZA!!!" He cried as he held her.

"This one has to go... besides...this one will see you again in paradise." As she said that she turned into little seeds. Kiba's eyes widen as he saw her.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" He cried as her held the cloth that she had on. He sat there crying as everyone in his life died. He finally got up holding the dead flower in his hand. As he walked farther and farther he finally fell to the ground and stopped. He started thinking to himself as the dead flower was in front of him.

"Someone...out there...keeps on telling me... find your way...to paradise!!" As he thought that he fell asleep. Rain began to fall and the seeds of Cheza began to bloom into lunar flowers.

Ok im continuing this as Paradise


	6. Paradise

As Kiba still laid there he finally woke up realizing that everything changed. Green grass and flowers bloomed every where. He stood up admiring everything. He then walked up to a city that he saw near by. As he walked on the watery road he would look around at the people and the stores. When he finished he just started to wander around. As he did he saw a guy on a motorcycle with whitish hair in leather black clothes stop at a red light. He didn't realize that it was his friend Tsume. But as he continued he saw another guy but with a jacket eating food (Hige) and yet again he saw another guy kneeling down petting a abandon kitty (Toboe). Still not knowing, he walked and as he walked he began to jog then he started to run. As he did passing buildings he came to a stop. There as he stood he saw these 3 guys standing there.

"They...they look familiar..." He thought as he stared at them. But as he did the others smiled at him. Kiba confused looked and examined them. When he finished his eyes widen as silence spreaded.

"Tsume, Hige, Toboe!" he yelled as he ran towards them. They also did to. As they tackled and hugged each other they stopped.

"We finally did it...we found our paradise." Toboe said happy. Tsume walked to Toboe and gave him a noogie.

"And still you're the same pup!" Tsume laughed. Toboe laughed too as they both played. Hige and Kiba watched as the to played.

"Kiba...have you found Blue?" Hige asked worried. Kiba nodded no and Hige frowned.

"Hige don't worry. I know she's out there also looking for us." Kiba told Hige as he patted his back. Hige smiled.

"Hey who wants to go find Blue?" Kiba yelled to the other two wolves. Hige looked at Kiba wondering why he did that.

"Kiba?" Hige asked as he stared.

"Hige...I know you miss her...so why not search for her while we have a chance?" Kiba said, as he stood in front of him. Hige nodded yes. Then the 5 wolves left to go search for the wolf/dog.

Ok continuing as: The search to find Blue


	7. The search to find Blue

As they walked the dusty road Hige caught Blue's scent.

"Guys! It's her! I smell her scent!" Hige yelled as his tailed wagged. The others smiled.

"Good job Hige!" Kiba said as he ran next to Hige. Hige winked and they ran closer and closer. Hige looked sharply at every corner trying to not miss her. They turned a corner and there Blue sat on the ground leaning against a building. Hige did a big grin.

"BLUE!" he screamed. Blue looked at him then her eyes peered wide open.

"HIGE!!" she cried as she got up and ran to him. They greeted each other with lots of hugs and licks on the cheeks. The others stared at the two wolves and smiled. Hige stopped then grabbed Blue by the shirt.

"Finally we can be in paradise together!" he said as he looked at her in the eyes. Blue looked into his eyes too. She then put her head down and looked at the ground.

"It's not paradise to me though... I can't find Pops..." She whispered quietly.

"Blue...I'm sorry..." Hige said as he embraced her. They both hugged.

"Blue...but always remember he's always in your heart." Kiba said out of nowhere.

She looked at Kiba and nodded. Then Hige looked at everyone with another huge grin.

"Hotdog's anyone?" He asked as he rubbed his stomach. The others just laughed. They nodded and walked off with Blue finally with them again. Finally back in the city they found a nice place and started eating hotdog's. Finished they started to walk again.

"So what yall wanna do now?" Hige asked while putting his hands behind his head.

"I don't know." Toboe shrugged. Tsume did the same.

"Hey wanna go on a killing spree?" Tsume asked as he got out his knife.

"No..." Kiba said as he remembered the violence that had happened.

"Man..." Tsume sighed as he put it away. Continuing they walked deeper into the city. As they walked they heard music start to play.

"Hm?" Toboe said as his wolf ear twitched. Hearing music it sang,

"I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real, I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long..." The song was coming from a radio. They looked at it.

"Hey! I know that song!" Blue exclaimed as her tail wagged. The others looked at her.

"Where have you heard it?" Tsume asked.

"When I was walking the streets it played. I think it's by a human called, Linken Park." She said.

"That's a stupid name for someone." Tsume snorted.

Okies Im going to write more! R&R. I hope you like it! The next title is a surprise. . 


	8. Wolf's Return

"So?" Blue snarled to Tsume. The two went to each other's faces and started to bark at each other. Hige, Toboe, and Kiba sighed as they fought. Hige slowly turned his head out of embarrassment as Blue spit on Tsume's face. Tsume mad glared at Blue. Blue didn't really care, she just kept laughing at the older wolf with no regrets. As they did they didn't know that the other wolf was there following their scent. Slowly sniffing the brownish-coated wolf with white paws searched and then found them.

"Tsume? Blue? Hige? Kiba? Toboe?!" They all turned. It was Deidre! Staring while doing a big grin Toboe tackled the wolf girl who was 1 year younger then him. Deidre laughed low as she pawed Toboe on the head. Getting up Deidre tuned and looked at the group.

"Nice to see yall all again..." She told them as she looked at each of them one by one. They nodded.

"So...yall...wanna go to my place and listen to some music?" Deidre asked as she sat down.

"You have your own crib?!" Hige gasped. Staring at Hige Deidre slowly nodded yes.

"That's tight!" Hige exclaimed. Imagining the food Deidre had Hige drooled on the ground.

"Hige have some self respect man." Kiba asked in disgust backing away from the puddle of drool about to attack him. Smiling nervously Hige wiped his mouth.

"Ok...well hopefully my owner's home..." Deidre told them.

"WHAT?!?! Your someone's pet?!" Tsume yelled in Deidre's face.

" SHEJUSTDIDNOTSAYWHATITHINKSHESAID!" Hige said very fast without taking a breath. (She just did not say what I think she said. If yall don't know what it said.)

"She did say that." Toboe said to Hige and Tsume.

"Well...lets go then...who cares if they're not there." Deidre said as she began to walk. The others followed behind.

10 minutes later

"We're here!" Deidre told them as she walked up to a three-story house that was almost beautiful as heaven. Waling up at it Hige stared at it for 4 minutes without blinking.

* * *

Hope yall likey. The next title is: Welcome to the crib 


	9. Welcome to the Crib

As they reached the door Hige finally blinked. Walking in the house the wolves turned their heads and looked at everything. Suddenly they heard someone walking down the stairs. Deidre looked and noticed it was a servant. As the servant reached the bottom and saw the wolves standing there she realized that the dogs with Deidre were wolves! Panicking she ran to the kitchen.

" Wait here!" Deidre barked to the wolves as she chased the servant. Panting Deidre tackled the servant.

" What are you doing Whitty?!" (That's the pet name they gave me o.0) Deidre then bit the servant's arm then dragged her into the living room back where the wolves were. Sweating and scared the servant tried to breakaway from the half wolf half dog fangs, but she couldn't. Deidre then let go and sat in front of the wolves showing her they were no harm. The servant then realized it too. The servant then looked at each of the wolves then slowly put her hand out and reached towards the brown pup, Toboe. She then started to pet him.

" Wow! This feels great..." Toboe said as he drooled. As she finished the servant left.

" Do you get this everyday Deidre?" Tsume asked. Deidre nodded yes then laid on a pillow made especially for her. Kiba, Blue, and Hige then sat down on a couch that was next to Deidre's pillow. Toboe and Tsume then laid on the white tiled floor. Just lying on the floor chilling the front door opened. Standing up in a fighting stance Hige, Tsume, Kiba, Blue, and Toboe looked at the entrance.

" Whitty!" Someone shouted in a deep voice. Deidre's ears perked up then she ran to see her owner had returned. The others retreated then just followed. Deidre's owner, Satsuya, then looked and realized there was wolves in his house. He then smiled at them then walked in the kitchen. He then saw a servant cleaning dishes. He took the time then tapped him.

" Yes master Satsuya?" He asked bowing to him.

" Make sure Whitty doesn't come back home with any other animals...I'm starting to think she's a hooker."

The servant blinked bluntly.

" Yes." The servant said trying not to laugh as he left. Satsuya then left the kitchen and went to his office.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ok ppl R&R and srry that its so short. Next one WONT be short.


	10. The forest of no end and the crush

The wolves then returned to their original spots as Deidre's master left.

" So, do you think we can go out today?" Hige asked while he stretched. Tsume and Kiba looked at him then at Deidre. Deidre nodded then they left the house. Walking around the city they tried to find something to do. But nothing came to mind. Blue behind the others stared at the flowers blooming. Toboe saw her, so he joined her. The two wolves started to count the flowers as they past by.

" Hey, yall wanna go to the forest of no end?" Deidre asked as she walked next to Tsume. But Hige blinked bluntly at her and stared at her at the same time.

" You're crazy! If you go there they say you can't get out!" he exclaimed.

" We're wolves though!" Tsume blurted out. Hige then lifted his head up and did a weak grin.

" Oh yeah..." he whispered to himself.

" So yall wanna go?" Toboe finished. The others nodded and headed towards the forest. About a half mile of walking the wolves past a hill and came to the forest.

" Alright!" Kiba laughed as he saw the forest.

" Wow Kiba. You're real exited about this." Blue giggled as she saw the white wolf pouncing a little.

" Yeah! I just love the forest. They're so calm and peaceful..." He told them as he walked closer to it.

" Well...what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Deidre yelled happily as she ran towards the forest.

" Ok!" The other's laughed as they chased her into the woods. As they ran Blue and Hige went side by side and went into a different direction then the others. Toboe and Deidre went to a other different place, too as Tsume and Kiba went towards a river on the opposite side of the others. Blue and Hige went to a garden place, but one thing strange about it was that there was no life around but black and red flowers surrounding them. With Deidre and Toboe they sat near the river's edge putting their paws in the water, and another weird thing with it...there was no fish or other animals that usually live in the water.

" Hey…Deidre…" Toboe started as he looked at Deidre.

" Yeah?" She said as she looked at him.

" Um…I was wondering …if…if…" Toboe stuttered. Deidre looked at him and blinked.

" Toboe?" Deidre said confused as she still stared at him. Toboe looked at her and blushed.

" Toboe…you're blushing…" Deidre told him. He did realize he was.

" Oh! Sorry…it's just that…that…" Toboe couldn't really speak to her. But what he was trying to tell her that he liked her. He then took a deep breath and looked at her in the eye and took a last breath.

" I…I like you." He said as he smiled at her. Deidre was blown with his words and blushed lightly.

"Toboe, in some way. I like you, too." Deidre giggled. The two wolves laughed and sat near each other as they continued to look at the water. Back with Blue and Hige they rolled on the flowers playing around.

" Hige." Blue said as she sat up.

" Yes?" Hige answered. Blue reached behind her and picked a black flower and gave it to him. Hige took it and smiled and picked a red flower and too gave her it. They smiled at each other then started to give each other kisses on the cheek.

" I love you, Hige" Blue whispered in his ear.

" I love you, too." Hige responded. Then they laid down and gazed at each other as they slowly dazed off. Running around in the river, Tsume and Kiba dashed in the water and saw Deidre and Toboe near by.

"Hey wanna go sneak up on them?" Tsume asked grinning.

" Sure." Kiba said as he walked out drying his fur. Tsume just got out like he wasn't wet.

" Ok, lets go!" Tsume told Kiba as he slyly walked closer to the wolves as they sat snuggling. Swayly Kiba followed snickering. Tiptoeing the two wolves crouched behind Toboe and Deidre.

" One…two…three!" Tsume screamed to Kiba as they pounced on the two.

" Ah!" Deidre screeched as the white and gray wolves startled her.

" Damn it! Yall scared me!" Deidre yelled to them as she threw her fist into their face.

" You idiots! You scared the day lights out of me!" Toboe cried as he to hit them. Kiba and Tsume held their nose.

" Watch it! My nose is sensitive." Kiba snarled.

" Well don't scare me! Or I'll do it again!" Deidre snarled back. The two wolves in front of each others face looked like there was about to be a break down with a fight. Tsume laughed silently as he pointed at Kiba and her fight. They noticed he was.

" Thinking what I'm thinking?" Deidre whispered to Kiba.

" Oh yeah…" He answered. Deidre and Kiba slowly walked up behind Tsume and grabbed him under his armpits and threw him in the river.

" Gah!" He screamed as his butt touched the cold water. Toboe laughed at him as Deidre and Kiba fell down laughing to death. Tsume got out the water and walked to the wolves.

" You…" he growled as his eye twitched. The others got up and looked at Tsume.

" Uh oh." Deidre gasped as she slowly started to walk off. Toboe nodded to Deidre's fear and ran off leaving them alone.

" Toboe!" Kiba and Deidre yelled to him, they turned and looked and saw Tsume getting his knife.

" Good idea though." Kiba said as he ran off leaving Deidre alone.

" Hey!" Deidre said as she too ran off.

" Get back here!" Tsume yelled to the wolves as he chased after them. As the 3 wolves ran from Tsume their tails went behind and under their legs as they pranced and jumped trying to escape Tsume.


End file.
